


I enjoy following you.

by broodywolf



Series: Fenhawke Week Fics [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fenris has a sense of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodywolf/pseuds/broodywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke drags her friends all over the Wounded Coast looking for that damned Harlot's Blush for Solivitus. Fenris, surprisingly, doesn't mind.</p>
<p>Originally posted on tumblr for Fenhawke week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I enjoy following you.

Hawke liked to think that she was a reasonable, level-headed woman. Her friends would probably be rather quick to disagree, and she could only think they were probably right at the moment. She had been trekking up and down the Wounded Coast for the better part of a day, and was about ready to strangle Solivitus. _Oh, yes, Harlot’s Blush is very common along the coast, he says. Shouldn’t be hard to find at all, he says._ Damn Solivitus and his blighted harlot flowers. What was supposed to be a nice little trip out of the city, just an opportunity to get some fresh air for once while they picked some flowers, had turned into an all-day excursion, and the pleasant weather of the morning had long since given way to brutal afternoon sun. And, needless to say, Hawke had not been blessed by the foresight to bring extra water along. That would just have been the kind of luck she was doomed never to have.

So now she was trudging bitterly along a path she’d already walked half a dozen times, dripping sweat, cursing everything from Solivitus and his damned flowers to innocent wildlife and the Free Marches weather. Her friends followed at a short distance, probably worried they’d invoke her ire if they stepped too close. Varric and Isabela, of course, were chatting merrily, completely unperturbed by things like heat and angry muttering about flowers.

So ensconced was she in her thorough disparaging of everything to do with the stupid, impossible-to-find plant, she didn’t notice Fenris’s presence at her side until a tentative hand reached out to touch her wrist. She stilled, looking up to find a wry smirk on his face.

“Careful, or you might hurt the flowers’ feelings,” he deadpanned.

She was completely flabbergasted by this for a moment before her anger suddenly broke like the waves against the cliffs below them, and she broke down in hysterical laughter, breathlessly clutching her sides in mirth.

“I can’t believe we have been walking up and down the coast all day looking for a stupid flower!” she finally got out, before dissolving once more into giggles. Fenris was now looking at her like she was a bit mad, but he wore an amused smile nonetheless.

“I am so sorry I dragged you out here, this is completely ridiculous,” she breathed between peals of laughter. Varric and Isabela had caught up now, and were joining the let’s-all-stare-at-Hawke-like-she’s-a-madwoman party.

“I enjoy following you,” Fenris said, his eyes trailing unmistakably to linger on her ass. Hawke’s disbelief snapped her out of her laughing fit as she stared at him. She had to be imagining the openly suggestive smirk on his face. _It’s the heat_ , she thought, _I must be getting delirious_. _There is no way that this is happening_. But then Isabela began to cackle gleefully, slapping Fenris’s shoulder as she sauntered on up the trail. Hawke’s gaze followed her for a moment before turning back towards Fenris. The smirk was gone, replaced by something softer as the two of them exchanged a look. She smiled back at him, and for the first time since that night so long ago, she thought that just maybe things would be alright between them after all. As glad as she was to see Fenris’s so very unexpected flirtatious side emerge once more, she didn’t care if he could never be with her that way again, so long as she could have her friend back. With one last gentle smile, Fenris coughed and turned to follow Isabela up the trail. Hawke, for once, followed him. _Yeah, we’ll be alright_.

“Hey, look! I found the whore flowers!” Isabela grinned a few paces up the trail, holding her prize aloft. They had passed this spot more times than Hawke cared to count, but she could no longer even find it in herself to be frustrated by the notion. In fact, she found herself rather inclined to go traipsing about after salaciously named plants more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: broodywolf.tumblr.com


End file.
